


【そらまふ】酒后

by kikaze



Series: 唱见同人 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaze/pseuds/kikaze
Summary: ABO纯开车





	【そらまふ】酒后

そらる是个优秀的Alpha。  
作为一个优秀的Alpha，他有一位Omega伴侣。  
然而这位Omega至今没有发过情。

“まふまふ，你真的没有发过情吗？”  
“嗯…没有呢。”  
“那你怎么知道自己是Omega的？”  
“体检报告啊。”  
まふ耸耸肩。そらる这个问题一出口他也觉得自己太蠢了。  
“那为什么不发情。”そらる的声音听起来有点点…委屈？  
他把头埋在まふ颈窝里，在腺体周围用鼻尖蹭、用舌尖舔，毫不压制自己信息素的释放，也毫不掩盖自己赤裸裸的欲望目的。  
まふ有点痒，侧了侧头，眯起一只眼睛。他的信息素在刺激下确实浓了些，但也只是一些，远没有到发情期的状态，依旧能用自己的双腿好好地站立着。

自家的Omega不发情，そらる的自尊心受到了极大的挑战。  
于是他决定借酒消愁。

そらる喝了口啤酒，随手把罐子放在了桌上，没注意到まふ极为自然地探过手来跟着喝了几小口。等そらる放下手机再想起他只动了一口的啤酒时，面前的易拉罐已经空了大半，而另一边的まふ则是从脸红到了脖子。  
“很热吗？那把窗开条缝好了。”他不觉得一个成年人喝了一罐几乎没什么酒精浓度的啤酒会有什么问题，只是起身走向窗边。经过まふ时他的手腕被轻轻拉住，一低头，对上的是另一人迷离的双眼。  
“そらるさん……”まふ无意识地咬着下唇，唇色变得艳红染上一层水光，看起来像是在邀请そらる一尝他的滋味。  
そらる应邀俯下身，一手扶着他肩膀，毫不犹豫地亲上他。  
唇舌交缠间，信息素爆炸开，一下溢满了整个房间。Omega的第一次发情期像洪潮一般气势汹汹地来临了。  
“そらるさん，身体…变得好奇怪……而且そらるさん怎么闻起来不太一样了？”  
そらる盯着无辜发问的まふ几秒，却只能是在那一汪深红的潭水里沦陷得更深。信息素扰乱着他的大脑，他最终放弃了跟まふ一一解释这些问题，而是简短地扔下三个字“发情期”，就一把抱起まふ向卧室走去。

“等下，そらるさ…啊！”まふ似乎还想继续他那没有得到确切答案的问题，外裤连带着内裤突然被そらる一把拽下，已经濡湿的后穴暴露在空气中，没了束缚的分身也一下子弹了出来。  
“嗯，怎么？”そらる半压在他身上，正一点也不浪费时间地单手解开皮带脱下裤子。  
“我…那个…第一次发情期所以……不知道要怎么做…”  
已经想提枪直接上阵的そらる突然失笑。他低头亲啄因不好意思而稍稍别开头的まふ的脸颊，一只手已经绕到他身体下方摸向那个隐秘泥泞的小口。

“都脱成这样了、顺着本能做下去就好。”

中指一下滑进入口，甬道深处像是要温暖这根微凉的异物一样，分泌出了更多液体。まふ猛地屏住呼吸，随后急喘出声。

“就像这样…里面有什么感觉？”

手指在内壁上转过一圈，搅出咕唧咕唧的水声。

“唔…湿乎乎。有点想要、想要……”再怎么初体验まふ也明白了个大概。可他实在说不出那个过分羞耻的名词，目光在そらる凑近的脸上游移许久，终于小心翼翼地在他深蓝的眸子里停留一瞬。まふ伸出双手环住そらる的脖子，讨好地贴着他双唇磨蹭许久，还是小声呢喃道，“想要そらるさん进来…”

被请求的そらる低声笑了笑，抓住这送上门来的香吻加深，肆无忌惮地在对方口腔里搜刮一通，动作一如埋在后穴里的三根手指，引得まふ发不出声音只好更用力地搂紧そらる，抬起腰把自己往他手里送。

Omega的身体不需太多的前戏润滑。觉得差不多了そらる便抽出黏糊糊湿哒哒的手指，顺手抹上まふ胸前的一点殷红，换到一声娇吟。稍微调整一下姿势，そらる在穴口试探几次，一个挺身把阴茎全部埋入まふ体内。

“……！”身体一下被填满的感觉十分陌生，又不可言喻到让人无法舍弃。まふ感受着那高出几分的温度，血液流动带来的轻微跳动，后穴前所未有的充实。

“你好紧…裹着我的阴茎不松口呢……温暖、柔软…”そらる在他耳边吹进一口热气，在他一阵震颤之后得寸进尺地伸出舌尖舔弄着耳廓，听着他在自己耳边抑制不住的喘息声，“那现在、你想要前面还是后面？”

まふ呜咽一声，抬腿环上そらる的腰身，让体内的阴茎又往深处去了些，顶得他不敢再乱动，好好地抱紧そらる连话也说不出。

“不回答的话，那就一起来吧。”

随着这一声低沉沙哑的预告，まふ被前后夹击，敏感点完全掌握在そらる手中。前端抚弄的节奏似乎特意与后穴的冲撞错开，让他时时刻刻吊在情欲的浪尖。他更紧得抱住了そらる——他此时此刻唯一的空气，嘴里不断溢出细碎的呻吟。

“唔……慢、慢点…”一句话尚未说完，そらる又是一记大力的顶撞，正巧不巧直击まふ后穴深处最特殊的一点，迫使他把后半句吞回肚里换成拔高的娇喘。

他把身体蜷缩起来，鼻尖忽然闻到熟悉的气息，但比平时浓上几倍，带着实打实的侵略意味向他袭来。まふ本能性地寻找这气息的源头，然后毫无自知地舔了舔そらる后颈的腺体。

“！”そらる闷哼一声，一个没控制好力度狠狠碾压过まふ深处的软肉，让他直接射了精高了潮软在そらる怀里。

“小家伙，还学会点火了？”他挑挑眉毛，从脸侧一路吻到后颈，用牙齿轻蹭过腺体上那层薄薄的皮肤，“标记你，可以吗？”

まふ被他舔得颤抖，信息素也在空气中不安分地飘散着，刚射过的阴茎又隐隐约约抬起头来。偏偏这时そらる停下了所有动作只等他的回复，后穴塞着的肉棒却不动，这让まふ有点难耐地扭了扭腰，主动地把脖子更贴向そらる：“标记吧，快点…そらるさん。””

于是そらる一口咬下就在嘴边的腺体，把自己的信息素肆意注入到心爱之人的身体中，完完全全彻头彻尾地侵占他、把他变成自己的东西。被标记的异样快感让まふ有一瞬失神，意识再度回来时，只够跟着そらる不留余力的大开大合起伏。一颗深蓝色毛茸茸的脑袋伏在他胸前，含着那一粒乳头像舔吃棒棒糖一样，光舔不够还要用牙齿叼着尖端最敏感的软肉来回晃动。被像女孩子一样对待的羞耻感爬上まふ心头，他的脸红到不能再红，来自后穴的撞击却在此刻突然换了方向，一下闯进另一个更隐秘也更窄小的地方。生殖腔里更加温暖，壁肉紧咬着そらる的阴茎，当他退出时越发吸上来挽留他。这滋味过于美妙，他把持不住地再度挺身，在闭拢的生殖腔口打开一条缝挤进去。

“不…啊！”仅仅只是两下捣弄就让まふ有了射精的欲望，铃口却被そらる的指腹眼疾手快地堵住，精液生生被逼在出口处出不来，まふ眼里顿时泛起了泪花，“你放手，放手！”

“乖，现在射了一会儿难过。”そらる轻吻他的眼角，声音也跟着轻柔，动作反而愈发粗暴。打开了生殖腔后他次次都试着进到更深处，与之前不同的酸软从身体内部扩散至まふ全身。想停下和再快些的想法在まふ脑袋里面打架，可嘴巴永远比大脑诚实且快一步：“再、深…深一点……嗯啊…嗯、哈…”

想要被侵犯。  
想要被压在床上狠狠蹂躏。  
想要被そらるさん从里到外吃个干干净净。

他正在被そらるさん抱着做爱。

结撑死在了生殖腔口，属于そらる的精液一股股浇注在他最深处，铃口上的手指也终于离开，まふ高潮到近乎抽搐。没有余力说什么情话，他们搂紧了彼此享受着对方带来的极致快感。

到底还是Alpha的そらる先缓了过来，他把尚未完全疲软的阴茎从まふ身体里拿出来，不知混杂了什么的液体流出小小的穴口，色气到让他差点又硬起来。深呼吸几次冷静下来，他闻到まふ身上现在散发着属于自己的气息，让他的占有欲获得了极大的满足。顺手扯过纸巾擦了擦自己，そらる打横抱起まふまふ走向浴室，打算耐心仔细地替他清理身体。

至于在浴室里そらる没克制住把人压在浴缸里来了一发，又是另外一个故事了。

 

一点废话——

在给友人先行试阅的时候被指出了关于まふ喝酒和发情之间的关系的问题，让我在这里强行解释一下：  
之前他喝过酒但是身边没有そらる；身边有そらる的时候又没喝过酒；也就是说当喝酒和そらる在身边这两个条件同时成立时才会发情√  
顺便凸显出そらる对于まふ的特殊性和唯一性。  
（很奇怪的逻辑，我知道  
（但我就是想开车啊你管我前序剧情

最后让我祝我自己成年快乐！


End file.
